


Don't Underestimate Me

by samcaat



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Gen, Gore, M/M, insane!john, lost of gore, tags for later though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-04-30
Updated: 2012-11-11
Packaged: 2017-11-04 14:02:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/394669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samcaat/pseuds/samcaat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Egbert is a killer. He loves the scent of the candy red blood coming out of his victims bodies. He loves it when he hits them with his trusty sledgehammer and he gets covered in their blood. Nobody or anything can stop him from the killing spree John is about to go on.</p><p>Or maybe someone can stop him from his killing spree perhaps, Rose? Jade? or even the famous Dave Strider?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's from John's prospective, aka first person.

It was around my fifteenth birthday when I started to realize how my thought process began changing. I don’t know how it changed so fast, but all I knew was that I loved the thought of wanting to see people’s face in terror, their pleads for help, their breathless reaction, or even better…seeing their dead bodies bleeding the rich candy red scented blood.

 

My first murder was when I was 18. The gal was so helpless it was almost too easy to kill her without being hesitant. She pleaded that she would do anything to live. Of course being who and how I am, I took grasp of that plead and did everything she said she would do. After a few days of keeping her locked up in my basement of my house, I finally killed her off. The way I killed her was that I laid her nude body on a medical table. I began to slowly pick at her flesh with a knife. I couldn’t tell if she was groaning in pain or in pleasure, but I didn’t care. Just seeing her sweet pale skin sparkling red out from her bare skin excited me. I couldn’t stop either. Soon I became more aggressive with the knife and switched over to my trusty sledgehammer. After slitting the girl’s skin so much I figured she died from the amount of blood loss. So I figured why not smash her noggin in with a sledgehammer.

 

After doing so, seeing the amount of blood I was covered in gave me goose bumps. The feeling of pleasure started to develop in my stomach. This kill was a success. After my first kill I slowly continued. Of course nobody ever noticed the people I’ve killed absences. Most of the ladies and gentlemen I have killed went to highschool with me, but some did not. Like either matters any way. I’ve been on a killing spree these past couple of weeks.

 

It is now the eighteenth of October and I’ve been stalking my victims before I take them down. I have been keeping in contact with most of them practically becoming their friend. This to my amusement is pretty fucking outstanding of how vulnerable they have become. At this moment I have one lady by the name of Rose Lalonde locked in my cellar. From what I know, she’s a complete book worm, loves to talk in a sarcastic way, is very intelligent, and is quiet an elegant lady. As of now, she has been trying to talk to me like some sort of therapist. Which really bothers me, because I like the way I am? I love killing all people and I’m not afraid to admit it. My name is Johnathan Egbert and I love to kill people. As of for little miss Lalonde down in the cellar I shall think of a more painful and gruesomely brutal way to end her boring life. Just the thought of killing someone right now brings a smile to my face. It is amazing how I haven’t been caught yet, but I remain anonymous to the media and the government.

 

At the moment I am now in the cellar with Lalonde, Rose. She is attempting to talk me out of my crucial ways and attempting to change my state of mind. As if. I’m not a breakable person.

 

“I suggested you shut your pretty little mouth before I sew it together while you’re awake.” I say looking at her changing my gaze from my textbook up to her. Her facial expression stayed calm and unafraid of my actions. This is really starting to upset me.

“So Rose. Please do tell me why aren’t you afraid of me, hmmm?”  I say with a sly smile coming across my face, standing up and walking over to her slowly.

“Well Mr. Egbert I figured something about you was wrong from the start, but being how I am I was blinded by your façade.” She had not sighed, but had the littlest smirk appearing on her face,” Nor am I afraid of death

 

Her calling me by my father’s name stroke anger through my body. With a quick reaction I smacked her with the textbook that was still wielded in my hand. “Don’t you dare call me Mister Egbert! Do you under-fucking-stand me?” I was fully outraged. My dad was called Mister Egbert. Never will I go by that name. My father was a disgrace to me as a growing teenager. Always being proud of me, never shutting up about him and his goddamn cakes.

 

Rose never moved after I hit her with my textbook. Her face was stern and still calm. This isn’t as amusing as I thought it would be. Why won’t she break down so easily like the others? I want her to scream in pain, to groan when I slice into her perfect florescent skin with a knife. Why can’t she at least show how terrified she is or show how she is feeling? This is thought stayed in my head for seconds that turned into minutes and minutes that turned into hours. I eventually sat back down in my chair and proceeded to write out a new plan to attempt to slowly break her down, make her beg and plead at my feet. To make her express how she really feels, to be able to see the horror and how terrified she is of me. That is one thing I am going to make her do before I kill her off.


	2. Chapter 2

The next few days Rose has been awfully quiet. I’m starting to get curious of what she has going on in her precious brain of hers. I have yet to figure out a way to crack her, or make her talk about herself more. I’m currently down in the cellar with her. She seems quite the talker at times, but most times she is not.

 

“So Rose. Please do shut up about this nonsense and start talking about yourself.” I said with a smirk growing on my face looking directly at her.

 

“Now, now, Johnathan. Did we not go to high school together?” It appears to be another smart ass remark, but I was refraining myself from throwing one of the knives that appear to be on the side of my chair.

 

“Yes we did, but I have never actually had the time to talk to you. So please. Proceed to talk about yourself.”  
She waited a while, her face emotionless. Her pale skin was the most beautiful thing I have seen since a dead body’s decaying skin. Oh how I ached to break her delicate skin with any sharp object. Before I could get lost in my train of thought she spoke up.

 

“As you already know I am Rose Lalonde. From what you know I was an only child going to high school like every other teenager on the planet at the time. Life was sure great up until I came across your face again Johnathan.” She laughed a little, but I didn’t mind this conversation seems to be getting more and more interesting the more she talks. “My mother and I lived by ourselves for a while. Until she met her former boyfriend.”

 

She looked up at me and smirked. It was almost like she knew she had my full on attention. I hate to admit it, but she really did.  
“Her former boyfriend as in, my father, who also had my brother……” She didn’t finish her sentence almost as if she wanted me to pursue her to continue, but I’m not going to give in to her mind games. I know how this chick works.

 

“My brother…..Dave Strider.”

 

As soon as I heard his name I shot out of my chair and was right in front of her. I was holding her face, making her lips fish-like. I was staring right into her eyes to find any hint of her lying. What a shame I found only but the truth in those delicate purple eyes.

 

I sighed letting go of her face, dropping her to the floor. Sitting back into my chair, I adjusted my glasses and closed my eyes. My facial expression had been smooth and calm. I cannot show my true emotions around this bitch. From what I heard in high school she can read just about everyone like a goddamn book. I had no idea what to ask of her brother nor did I have control of my mouth at the moment either.

 

“Ah, yes. I had quite a few classes with mister Strider. Quite the charmer. Any news on him lately misses Lalonde?”  
Those questions brought the biggest and most visible smirk to her face. She laughed a little like she was expecting me to ask her about her brother. After a few minutes of her laughter dying down, my expression has changed and so has the atmosphere of the room. It was almost awkward but you could feel how intense she was getting. By now she has to be unsure of how to answer those questions.

 

“Well for starters he has a great life. He has a fiancée, a job, a great home. Just about everything a normal person could ask for.”  
I couldn’t help but twitch at the sound of Dave Strider being /normal/. It really grinds my gears hearing that. I wonder who his fiancée is. What a chump they were. Trying to take my man away from me. I busted out laughing a little.

 

“Well Misses Lalonde, where would Mister Strider live?”

 

I hoped she would answer where he lived, but she did not answer at all. I sighed and looked at her with disappointment.

 

“I thought we had an agreement Rose.” I arose from my chair and closed my book. What I really hoped for was for Rose to call me back down into the cellar and tell me about her marvelous brother, but she did not. I sat in my living room scanning the news channels to see if they have any sign who the murder could be, who me was obviously! There was a knock on my door and I could hear a woman’s voice. I walked to the door. Of course being incredibly smart, I already found out who Dave’s fiancée is.

 

“Why hey there Jade! How are you doing?” I greeted her as I opened the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not doing updates regularly guys! i promise ill try to write more school has been getting in the way and i'm working on another fic. gomen! ;v;  
> my tumblr is http://ectoprince.tumblr.com is you wanna be friends or somefin!

Jade walked into my house all bubbly and talking about her life. How disgusting for someone to be so happy like this. She was talking about high school and how we never stayed in touch. At this point I just shook my head and imagined her bleeding from her mouth and nose. Along with having bruises over her tanned face. Her hair was a dark brown, almost black, color that came to the back of her thighs. That would be the first thing to go as soon as I get her into my basement. Her hair would be shoulder length. Because having long hair can get in the way. Or maybe I can choke her with it?

“So what do you say john?” She asked smiling at me.

“About what jade?” I replied.

“Coming over for dinner tonight at the house Dave and I just moved into!”

They already lived together?!

“Sure Jade! What time should I come over?” I smiled at her. I wish I could just stab her eyes out right now and sew her fucking mouth shut after I rip out her stupid bucked teeth.

“Hmmm, around seven thirty would be good!” She chirped.

“Sounds great! Now Jade I apologize but I have some business to attend to, but it was really nice having you over for a while.” I walk her to the door and gesture her out of my door.

“See ya, John!” She waved as she walked down my steps.

I closed my door and locked it. I turned around and looked around my house and smile. It’s so easy getting away with planning to murder people right in front of them. Hell, I have Rose in my basement and Jade didn’t even notice a thing! I laughed to myself and walked towards the basement door and unlocked it. I can hear Rose talking to herself. Giving herself words of encouragement that hopefully she’ll get out of here and survive.  I laughed quietly as I walked down the stairs.

“Oh Rose. Don’t you ever think that you’re going to escape from here.” I shook my head at her walking into her view. “I have many plans for you while you’re still alive and those in which you might like actually.”  I grabbed her face and smiled.

She tried wrenching her face out of my grip, but my grip was tight around her face. I was leaving red marks on her face. I licked my lips and smiled. I swear I saw the slightest hint of fear in her lavender purple eyes. After a few moments of standing like this I dropped her face from my hands and returned to my chair and looked at her.

“Now Rose, I’m giving you two options here,” I crossed my legs, still watching her. “Either you can sit here continuing being my…prisoner or you can help me with something. Just keep in mind that helping me won’t set you free and if you try anything I will kill you on the spot, even in public.”

It took her a while before she answered me. I watched her eyes change from excitement, fear, sadness, and anger, then settling back to normal. She didn’t look at me for a while and I was growing tired of waiting for her answer. I looked at the watch on my wrist and noticed the time. It was about a quarter till seven o’clock.

“If you excuse me I have a dinner to attend to.” I arose from my chair and walked back up the stairs into the main floor of my house.

I walked down the hallway and at the end of the hallway was my bedroom. My house was your average house. It was a big four bedroom house. I didn’t plan to get married nor have kids. So, I took the master bed room as my own. Although I planned on being with someone, but that someone was engaged to some bucked toothed dunce. One room is a guest bedroom, one is a studio I built from scratch, and the other is just a storage room.  I have a pool in the backyard and I own a yellow Gecko named Casey. My house isn’t much, but I like it.

I grabbed my favorite blue and black plaid button up shirt, and regular blue jeans. I wore my favorite, but old, back converse. I walked to the bathroom and fixed my hair a little bit, brushed my teeth and cleaned my glasses. I walked back to the kitchen and made a small plate of left-over food for Rose.

Walking back down to the basement I dropped a plate of food for her and a bottle of water.

“Here, I don’t know when I’ll be back, but when I am you might have roommates, unless I kill one of them before I return tonight.” Leaving her with that, I turned around and headed back up the stairs. I locked all the basement door locks and put the key back in my bedroom.

I checked the clock and I was about to run late, so I walked out of my house, locking it of course, and got into my car. I owned a nice blue Volkswagens Bug. My custom CD that I made started playing; most of them are soft piano music that I composed in my studio. Most of the songs are write are just a clusterfuck or emotions I’ve had over the years. Most are just simply composed for him, even though he thinks piano written music is shitty. I’ve known how to play the piano since I can remember. My dad made me take lessons because my Nana told him to put me in classes. While driving I realized that Dave and Jade live in the outer ends of the city. They lived quite the drive from my house which is across town. Traffic was terrible today; I would estimate that I was stuck in traffic for about an hour and a half. While finally getting through traffic I have arrived at their house.

I took a deep breath and let my emotions escape with it.

“I can do this. Just act normal. Don’t even show a hint of anything.”

I don’t know why I was acting like this, maybe it was because I was going to see Dave Strider for the first time in a few months. 


End file.
